


The Prodigal Brother Returns

by Itstheurgetofall



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Family Reunions, Gangs, Gen, Prison, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itstheurgetofall/pseuds/Itstheurgetofall
Summary: Oscar's return from prison is not what Cesar would have expected. Or wanted.





	The Prodigal Brother Returns

It was a Monday night, one of the last nights of his summer before high school. He came home long after the street lights had turned on and anyone with sense was in bed. 

It had become a common sight to walk into his house and be overcome by the smell of late night weed and stale cigarettes, and whatever god awful dollar store cologne Cousin Tomás was wearing tonight. 

What was not common was for his brother to be sitting on the couch, sipping a beer. 

Cesar blinked a few times, trying to decide if he was really seeing Oscar or if the pilfered tequila him and the guys had gotten from Ruby’s house had effected him more than he thought. His brother looked different than he remembered though, more tattoos and muscles that hadn’t been there before. He tried to remember the last time a cousin had taken him to visit the prison. Eight months? Maybe Nine. 

Just when he though he might actually be hallucinating, Oscar turned his head ande smiled at him. 

“Look who finally rolled in.” His brother stands, walking towards him. Cesar’s still trying to process that Oscar’s really _ here _ when he’s being pulled into a one armed hug. “You’ve grown, _mano. _Not taller than me, but you’re gettin’ there.” 

“Oscar?” Cesar finally remembers how to speak and breathe. “You’re here. How are you here?” He looks around, worrying for a second that his brother had busted out and was on the lam. 

“Out early. Good behavior and all that.” The way his teeth glinted in the light, making his smile look dangerous and hard, led Cesar to believe it was more a case of overcrowding. “Nobody tell you I was comin’ back today?”

“They don’t really tell me much.” Cesar shrugged. The cousins were anything but forthcoming with him. Weeks could go by without a word being spoken to or from him. “When’d you get back?”

Oscar walks towards the kitchen, Cesar following. “This afternoon. Diego was tryna call you all day.” Cesar made it a point to never answer Diego’s calls, he was a moron and the two never had a conversation that didn’t end in a fight. 

Oscar hands him a beer. It feels weird to take the bottle. When Oscar went in, he was barely eleven. He had a curfew and a brother who woulda smacked him good if he took one of his beers. Now, three and a half years later, he’s suddenly struck by the fact that those days are long gone. A small part of him had always thought that once Oscar got out things would go back to how they were. The cousins wouldn’t be smoking shit in their living room, he wouldn't have to fend for himself every meal, he’d have his brother back. Well Oscar was back, but not the same, and it would never be the same again. 

“What’s wrong, homes?” Oscar’s eying him in a way that hurts, the brief look of concern is almost familiar but not all the way there. 

“Nothin’,_ mano_, just glad you’re back.” Cesar takes a sip of his drink, feeling awful that the words are a lie. 


End file.
